1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus having a display of the results of a succession of function sequences from a variety of function sequences which are carried out by the apparatus independently from each other. The apparatus is provided with a circuit suitable for the running of the functions and with function selection keys corresponding to the complete scope of functions of the apparatus. The invention relates further to a measuring apparatus, specifically a balance having e.g. a digital display for the display of the results of the successively selected function sequences from a menu offered by the software of the apparatus, which is provided with a circuit which is suitable for the running of the functions and with function selection keys corresponding to the complete menu of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electronic scales or balances presently available on the market are often provided with software which is suitable for a variety of applications. Such scales are provided with a keyboard offering a so-called complete menu from which the operator can recall in succession an arbitrary selection of function sequences. The labeling of the selection keys, the so-called softkeys, proceeds based on a fixed hierarchical menu tree. Because the apparatus must provide a large variety of functions, however, the operator must be very familiar with the problems posed in order to be able to recall the desired functions in their correct order. Because quite often the same or at least similar applications are executed with such apparatuses it would make sense if the operation could be compiled in a more simple manner.